Steven?
by softpeachyheart
Summary: (Finished) What happens when Luke needs to protect Lorelai from more than just her unhealthy eating habits? This story is filled with angst and possibly shocking language. I rated it T, though. Reviews are welcome!


Lorelai ran into the diner. ''Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee!'' she blurted, sitting down on a stool by the counter.

''Geez! Wait your turn'' Luke shrugged, looking up at her.

''Please, Luke, I'm in a hurry and my own coffee machine broke'' she panted.

''Wait your turn'' he repeated as he continued to help the other customers who ordered before her.

She sighed, grabbing for her purse to take out her cellphone. ''Ah geez'' she sighed.

''What? I get to you when I get to you'', Luke murmured, walking behind the counter.

''No it's not you, it's just this guy, arghhh, whatever'' she said, putting her phone away.

''What? What guy'' he said, suddenly alert, putting her coffee in front of her.

''No it's nothing Luke, he just won't leave me alone, but I gotta go'' she said, already standing up.

''Wait what?!'' Luke yelled after her, but she was already out the door.

When she got home it was dark outside, she dumped her purse on the couch and clicked on the answering machine, saying she got three messages.

''Lorelai, it's your mother, I hope you remember me, we haven't talked in a week! I hope to see you at friday night dinner this time,-

Lorelai sighed loudly hearing her mothers demanding voice.

''I need to discuss something with you, your father and I are thinking about changing the bathroom and I'm pretty sure about the colour, your father has no taste, so I need you to team up with me, dark colours! Remember that, dark colours!'' she repeated.

''Yes mother'' she murmured to no one.

''When you're here friday I need you to tell him that dark colours are way better for a bathroom, not white where you can see everything, ugh this man is so unbelievably ignorant, I'll talk to you Lorelai, call me when you can.''

Beep. The second message started playing.

''Hey Lorelai, it's Steven''

No no no no no, not again, she murmured to herself.

''You haven't answered any of my calls or texts, don't you think that's childish? We need to talk. Let's meet tomorrow. Call me.''

She couldn't even think before the last message started playing.

''Hey it's Luke''

she raised an eyebrow, why would he call, she thought to herself.

''Sorry to call you but you said something about some guy not leaving you alone and I just wanna make sure you're okay, well okay, um, you can call me, bye''

She smiled and immediately went to pick up the phone noticing the real concern in his voice.

It went over a few times.

''Luke''

''Hey it's me!''

''Lorelai?''

''Yes.. you don't recognize my voice? How long have we been friends?!''

''Yeah sorry''

''You called?'' she asked.

''Yea, uh, I left a message''

''I know'' she confirmed.

''So you wanna tell me something or?'' he sounded a little nervous, they rarely called except for business related things or when something in her house was broken, never about anything personal.

''Yea no I just wanted to calm you down, there's nothing wrong really'' she said.

''You sure? What's his name''

''Why? So you know what to tell the police when I get murdered?'' she joked.

''Lorelai don't say shit like that, tell me now''

''Steven''

''The New York guy?''

''He lives in New York yes''

''So what's going on?'' he almost interrupted her.

''Not much, he just keeps calling and texting me when I made it perfectly clear I don't want anything to do with him after..'' she tried to correct herself, not wanting to share this stuff with him but it was already too late.

''After what Lorelai'' he demanded.

''After nothing, uhm, after we broke up'' she stammered.

''Why aren't you telling me the truth?'' he sounded irritated.

''What? It doesn't matter, I'll just tell him again tomorrow'' she said, immediately regretting it.

''Tomorrow?''

''He left a message saying he's coming by tomorrow''

''And you want this?'' he asked, irritated.

''No, Luke, I don't, but it's the only way to get rid of him''

He sighed into the phone.

''I don't like this situation at all, Lorelai'' he finally said.

''Well me neither, but after tomorrow it's done'' she said, trying to sound calm.

''You call me if you need me? Anytime'' he nearly demanded.

''Yes, Luke, thank you'' she said softly.

''Alright okay, please do''

''I will'' she confirmed again.

''Alright'' he said.

The conversation fell silent.

''So I'm going to go to bed now'' she said, awkwardly.

''Yea, yea, me too, goodnight'' he said.

''Goodnight Luke''

They hung up.

Lorelai barely slept that night, not just because of Steven but the phone conversation with Luke was going through her mind over and over again.

She knew how protective he could be, but still, never when it came to another guy really. Mostly when it came to her food or on special occasions her parents.

Steven didn't stop by, he didn't text or call her. Which felt like a relief but it also scared her for some reason.

She got home late again, putting a frozen pizza in her oven and going through her movie stash when the phone rang.

''Hello?''

''It's Luke''

''Oh hi''

''Hey, so how did it go?''

''He didn't show up'' she said.

''Oh, that's good right?''

''Yea'' she said distractedly as she walked past the front door into the living room when she heard a knock.

''Jesus'' she breathed.

''Huh?'' luke said.

''I think someone knocked on the door, why would they do that, I'm pretty sure the doorbell isn't broken, but if it is I need you to fix it because I hate the knocking sound'' she said, walking towards the door.

''Wait Lorelai'' Luke interrupted. ''Don't open it''

''What, why Luke? You're scaring me''

''Maybe it's him''

''Ofcourse not, he would have called'' she assured him.

''LORELAI'' someone said from outside, it was Stevens voice.

''Fuck'' she muttered.

''What was that?!'' Luke said.

''It is him, I don't know what to do, why is he yelling'' she stammered.

''I'm coming over'', Luke said. ''Don't open the door''.

He hung up before she could respond.

''Lorelai, we gotta talk, FUCK!'' Steven yelled.

He sounded drunk.

She ran back inside, suddenly scared by the way his voice sounded.

''Please Luke, please Luke'' she whispered to herself.

She heard some noises outside which she couldn't really make out.

Then silence.

The silence scared her even more, after 5 minutes the doorbell rang.

For some reason she couldn't move. It rang again when she heard the familiar voice. ''It's Luke!''

She snapped out of her trance, hurrying to the front door and opening it. When she saw Luke standing there and no one else she couldn't contain herself and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Ohmygod I was so so scared Luke, he sounded so, so-'''

''Ssh,'' Luke assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and then close the door with the other.

He held her and brought her over to the couch. ''Sit'' he said, she didn't let go of his arm which gave him no choice but to sit against her, her arm still slid through his and her cheek on his shoulder.

''I didn't see anyone'' Luke said.

She looked up to him.

''But he was here!'' she said anxiously, ''You heard it too! He was here!'' she panicked.

''Yes I heard it too, I believe you'' he assured her, gently stroking her arm in the friendliest way possible.

She swallowed. ''You know after it happened, I mean, after, after we broke up, I thought he would leave'' she stammered.

''What happened'' he said, dead serious.

''It's not a big deal Luke,''

He turned her around to look at her. ''Tell me''

''We just had a disagreement'' she shrugged it off.

He sighed.

''I can't tell you this'' she said, sitting up completely all of a sudden, letting go of his arm.

''Why not?'' he asked.

''Because!''

''Because what?''

''Because it's weird!'' ''We are friends''

''Exactly'' he confirmed.

''Whatever-''

The answering machine beeped.

''Lorelai?''

''Ohmygod,'' she whispered even though he couldn't hear her. ''It's him! It's Steven''

Luke stood up.

''Lorelai, I see you got a new boyfriend already huh? Is that why you didn't open the door? Because he was about to come over? Are you just as much of a slut with him as you were with me?-''

Lorelai saw Luke's jaw clench and grabbed his arm before he could grab the phone.

''Don't'' she whispered.

Steven went on. ''I bet you are! Letting him do stuff to you you later regret, haha! You are pathetic, you know that, you wanted it just as much as I did, you loved it when I put my-''

Lorelai hit the machine, turning it off, her eyes were stinging. She felt both angry, scared and extremely embarassed.

Luke interrupted the silence. ''Lorelai, what the hell?! What the fuck did he do to you? Why did he talk to you like that? Did he talk to you like that when you were together because-''

''LUKE!'' she interrupted him. ''Stop talking, please,'' she cried.

He walked towards her.

''Don't touch me'' she said, looking at him.

He held up his hands. ''Sorry'' he stammered.

''Just, just go, I've embarassed you enough, I'm sorry, go''

''I can't do that'' he said anxiously.

''Yes, Luke! You can!''

''No, this creep is probably still around here, watching the house and when he sees me leaving-''

''Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it'' she panicked, covering her ears.

''Hey'' he tried to calm her but it didn't work.

''Lorelai!''

She stopped.

''He hurt you'' he stated.

She could hear the pain in his voice.

''It wasn't a big deal, I told you'' she said.

''But it is''

''Ohmygod Luke, stop, I'm going upstairs, do whatever you want, bye'' she said as she ran up the stairs, he could hear her trying not to cry.

He paced around in the living room, not knowing what to do. He knew for sure he didn't want to leave her here with that creep around. Thinking about what he possibly could have done to her made him burst with rage so he decided to sit down.

He spent an hour going through some magazines that were laying on the coffee table, it was almost 11 and it was pitch black outside, he was pretty sure Lorelai must have fallen asleep because he didn't hear anything.

He decided to just close his eyes for a few minutes but woke up an hour later needing to adjust to where he was, when he realized he was on Lorelai's couch it all came back to him and he rubbed his face. He was just about to grab a glass of water when he heard her soft sobs from upstairs.

She was crying.

He listened for a while and without thinking decided to go up.

''Lorelai?'' he asked softy, standing before her bedroom door, feeling like an intruder.

Her sobs stopped but she didn't respond.

''Hey, is it okay if I come in?'' he asked.

He heard her deep breathing and patiently waited for her to say something.

''Doesn't matter'' she said quietly.

So he opened the door.

She was sitting on her bed in her sweats and a tank top, holding a pillow closely against her chest, trying to rub the tears away from her eyes.

''You should go home'' she said softly but without looking at him.

''I know and I know this must be weird for you but I'm not leaving you here alone, I'll stay on the couch, you won't notice I'm here'' he said sternly but with empathy in his voice.

She looked up at him.

''Okay, fine, if that's what you want'' she said.

''Yea okay'' he said awkwardly, moving from one foot to the other.

He was kinda relieved she didn't tell him to leave her bedroom but also felt awkward at the situation he had created.

''There's stuff in the fridge, it's not much and probably nothing extremely healthy you like but you can take whatever you want,'' she suddenly said.

''Thank you, I'll be fine''

''The coffee machine is broken so you can't use that'' she rambled, ''Oh but you don't drink coffee so that won't bother you, ha! Look how that worked out'' she laughed, but it was a sad laugh, he noticed.

''Lorelai'' he interrupted her rambling, stepping a little closer to her but not too close.

''You can talk to me you know, I know we never usually talk this personally but I'm here, I'll listen and I know it might be weird for you because I'm a man, but just forget about that, I'm your friend''

She was tearing up again and he wanted to beat himself up for it.

''I know, thank you'' she said softly, through tears.

''Anytime''

Silence.

''So I should go down, just call my name or come to me if you need me'' he said breaking the silence.

She didn't say anything, just barely nodded, but when he closed the door behind him he heard her call his name softly. ''Luke?''

''Yea?'' he asked, opening the door, looking at her.

''Can you, uh, maybe stay here with me for a while? If you want to'' she said barely above a whisper.

''Yes'' he confirmed.

She was laying down on her side now, still holding one of her pillows close while he sat on the big chair near the bed.

''Thank you'' she whispered, closing her eyes.

He smiled.

30 minutes went by, he switched between looking at her and checking if she was okay to closing his eyes and lightly dozing off.

''Luke'' she whispered.

''Yea?'' he said in a low voice, as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

''He, uh,'' she struggled, he could hear she wanted to say something so he just let her take her time without interrupting her .

''We got home one night from the movies'' she started, he tried his best to listen as good as possible because she was speaking so quietly.

''And we got uhm, to the couch, because I don't take men to my bedroom, well except for you, but you're my friend'' she went on.

He smiled softly to himself.

''And we started kissing and stuff but then I, I wanted to stop'' she stammered.

He swallowed and clenched his fists, feeling what was coming.

''But he didn't so, he did and I, I gave myself over to him because he had a lot of wine with dinner, a lot''

''So it wasn't that much of a deal, I mean, he was my boyfriend, but-''

''Lorelai..'' he had to interrupt her. ''That's never okay''

''I don't want sympathy you know'' she said, louder this time.

Kinda shocked by her sudden demeanor he sat up.

''Well how do you expect me to react Lorelai? I'm angry as fuck at this guy, and I'm angry at you too''

''At me?!'' she sat up too. Still clutching the pillow.

''Yes! He hurt you, why don't you understand? Stop making excuses and stop getting angry when people want to be there for you!''

''People?! You mean you!'' she spat back.

''Yes'' he said dryly, ''Me''.

''I just.. ugh!'' she threw the pillow away to the other side of the room. ''I am not that person! I let it happen, I'm disgusting, so get over it Luke, I'm over it''

''No you're not!'' he said, standing up walking towards the cushion she threw away. He held onto it.

''God! Why do you always have to say the complete opposite, Luke!''

''Because!'' he screamed back.

She raised her eyebrows. ''Because what?''

''Because you don't see it, do you?!'' he said, walking towards her and placing the pillow back on the bed.

''Don't see what?''

''Whatever'' he said, pulling up his shoulders. ''I'm going downstairs''

''Fine'' she said.

''Fine'' he repeated. Nearly slamming the door behind him.

He sat down on her couch, his face in his hands, rubbing his forehead. Why couldn't he do this right. Why didn't she let him be there for her?! He sighed.

''Luke'' he heard from the stairs, she was standing halfway, still in her sweats and top.

He noticed she'd been crying.

''Come here'' he just said, petting next to him.

She did. Leaning against him just like before.

''Promise me one thing'' she said against his shoulder.

''Uhu'' he said, his chin resting on top of her head.

''Don't tell anyone about it, please''

He sighed softly, ''I promise, if you let me be there for you and I'm not letting you sleep here alone til things die down'' he responded.

She leaned in a little more. His arm was draped around her and he could practically feel her closing her eyes and had to withhold himself from kissing the top of her head.

''Go to sleep'' he whispered.

And so she did.

And so he did.

Around three he woke up because he noticed her steering, her body seemed tense and her breathing sounded ragged.

''Lorelai'' he whispered, she steered even more. ''Hey Lorelai'' he tried again but she didn't wake up.

He nudged her a little, ''Lorelai'' she woke up this time, pushing him, ''Get off of me!''

''Hey hey'' he tried to comfort her, ''It's me'' she continued pushing, her eyes were barely open.

He framed her face trying to hold her still, ''Lorelai, look at me'' he said again.

She finally stilled and he noticed her eyes starting to tear up. ''Hey'' he tried to reassure her, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. ''It's okay, it was just a dream''

She swallowed, ''Luke?'' her hands finally letting go of the pressure against his chest.

He held her for a while, her face in his hands, just until she was completely back to her conscious mind. When he decided to let go, she stopped him, holding his hands around her face with both her hands.

He didn't know what to say so he said nothing, she leaned in, ''Hey what are you-'' he barely got out before her lips touched his softly. It was barely a kiss but the sensations he felt were surreal.

She let go of him completely, just staring at him.

He locked eyes with her, ''Lorelai, are you okay''

''Yes'' she said.

''Okay well'' he said awkwardly.

''Thank you'' she said softly.

''For what?'' he asked.

''For being here, for me, for being you'' she said.

''You're welcome, I think''

''Do you mind if I..'' she said, gesturing to his lap.

''No, go lie down, you need to rest''

She put her head in his lap and it all felt so natural. So safe. It didn't take long before his fingers started softly brushing through her hair. ''Luke?''

''Yea'' he said, immediately stopping his movements just in case.

''Will you wake me up if it happens again''

''Yes, go to sleep'' he said, brushing some strands of hair from her face.

She woke up around 7, and immediately noticed his hand brushing through her hair, she looked up at him. ''Hey'' she said softly.

''Morning'' he said.

She lifted her head from his lap. ''I'm sorry for last night, God, you must think I'm a basket case''

''You are anything but that, don't apologize'' he responded.

''Gosh I feel horrible'' she sighed.

''You wanna go to the diner? Ceasar opened'' He said.

''Okay, yea, let me just,'' she gestured to the stairs.

He nodded.

When they were in her hallway ready to go she inhaled deeply. ''What if he's still there''

''I'm here'' Luke said.

''Yea but what if-''

'"I'm with you'' he assured her again.

''Yea'' she nodded. ''But wait''

''What is it?'' he asked turning around.

''Before we go outside, out in the open for this whole crazy town to see I just wanna say.. Thank you, for everything, I don't know..'' she swallowed. ''I don't know what I would do without you''

He smiled softly, stepping a little closer to her. ''You are welcome, anytime, Lorelai'' he said, locking eyes with her.

She stepped closer this time, letting her hand roam softly over the front of his jacket before looking up.

''Last night uhm,'' she started, stammering. ''I kissed you''

He didn't say anything, because he simply didn't know what to say, he just looked at her.

''And I want you to know that I meant it, the kiss, I don't regret it''

''Me neither'' he confirmed.

She smiled softly, looking down until his hand framed her face again and he used his thumb to tip her face up to look at him. He kissed her softly. Just as softly as she did last night and just like last night he immediately pulled away.

But this time she framed his face and kissed him more passionately, opening her mouth to him. His hands were caressing her sides as her hands went under his hat, throwing it off.

They kissed, stroking each other softly but when Lorelai tried to get him out off his jacket he cut if off.

''We can't'' he stuttered.

''What? Why?'' she panicked, ''Yes we can''

''No, not after what happened''

''Excuse me?'' she said slightly irritated.

''You are vulnerable'' he stated.

''So?!'' she shrieked. ''I want to''

''You know I want to to'' he said.

''Then why did you stop?'' she asked.

''Because it's too early''

''Oh come on, don't you guys wake up with a hard one?''

Luke shrugged. ''That's not what I mean''

''Fine whatever, I'm going to work'' she said, irritated.

''Wait'' Luke said but she'd already opened the door but before she could really walk outside she turned around and stepped back into him.

''Get inside and close it!'' she hissed.

Luke struggled back in and closed the door.

''His car!'' she panicked. ''His car is outside my house!''

Luke clenched his jaw. ''You've got to be fucking-'' he opened the door.

''Luke no please no don't'' she panicked, he heard the fear in her voice and closed the door again.

''I'm calling the police'' he said, not ready to debate.

He called, Lorelai sat on the couch, not saying anything, her knees were up and her arms were wrapped around her.

The police came over and Luke did most the talking, turned out the guy was so wasted he fell asleep in his car in front of her house before he could even leave. Luke explained everything and they took Steven back to the station.

Lorelai barely said a word. Still sitting in the same position, Luke decided to sit next to her.

''They will take care of it, I'm sure'' he said to her.

She just nodded, staring in front of her.

''Hey, I called Sookie with some bullshit story but she believed it, I'll fill you in on the story later but you can stay home today'' he tried.

She didn't say anything.

They just sat there for a while until Lorelai broke the silence.

''Do you think I'm dirty too? Is that why you don't want to have sex with me?'' she said without emotion.

''What?! No, Lorelai-''

''Do you want me to take a test first? You know, just in case-''

''Stop, Lorelai!''

''He did cum inside me you know, he didn't even use a condom, I took a morning after pill though, ha! Could you imagine?!'' she laughed hysterically and it kinda scared him.

He grabbed her arms. ''STOP!''

She stilled immediately because of the sudden contact and he immediately regretted it.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched-'' he started.

She shoved away from him to the edge of the couch, back in her old position, her knees up and her arms wrapped around them.

''I'm sorry'' he said again.

She looked up to him, inhaling deeply, blinking a few times to get the tears from her eyes.

''Stop apologizing, I'm sorry, I'm not myself at all and I'm taking it all out on you, I don't know who I am anymore Luke''

He looked at her with such empathy it made her want to cry even harder.

''But I know one thing'' she went on. ''I know you'' she locked eyes with him. ''I know you'' she said again.

His eyes didn't waver from hers, but he didn't say anything, feeling like she wasn't done.

''Because you would never hurt me, not like that''

''Never'' he confirmed.

''Don't let me go'' she said, pain in her voice.

''Never'' he said again.

''Please kiss me, just kiss me, nothing more, I just, I need to be close to you'' she said quietly.

He scooted over to her and framed her face. ''You don't know how special you are'' he said.

The intimacy almost made her choke, but she didn't need to say anything because kissed her. Softly but passionately, full with desire but full with something else too.

He placed kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her jawline, her throat and her neck. Covering every inch of her face and neck before moving back to her mouth.

Her breathing sounded heavy and he knew she was as aroused as he was but they both didn't take it any further. They kissed for what felt like hours before finally parting.

She smiled softly, ''Thank you''

He laughed, ''You don't have to say that''

''I just.. your mouth is very talented'' she said, laughing.

''Dirty?'' he smirked.

''Oh shut up'' she said, kissing him again.


End file.
